Popular AmericaxNerd Reader The Growing-Up Project Part 1
by Moonylight12
Summary: Hi everyone! As you can see I'm new here in Yep! But I been writing countryxreaders since long time ago I love reading them too! xD So I'm going to submit one of my favorite stories I did in Deviantart ! ewe Hope everyone else likes it too! Sorry if my grammar is bad, I will try to improve! e3e Comment and enjoy
1. Part 1

Popular!AmericaxNerd!Reader The Growing-Up Project Part 1

Kids laughing down the hallways, running, gossiping about people, this is a normal day for you in high school. Being the one that no one even bothers to look at, you still got bullied.

"Hey look there goes the nerd!" a person screamed. 'Ignore them' you thought.

"Were you going nerd?" another one said. He pushes you to the ground and all you books fell. You groan and everyone started to laugh. Picking the books up, you said

" At least I'm not crying when you mom get mad at you for failing classes."

"What did you said?" he asked in a mad tone.

You didn't replied back and just ran for it. You always hated the popular people. How they acted, the way they dressed, and how they spoke about the non-popular people. But there is one person you hated more than ever.

His name is Alfred F. Jones a.k.a the ladies man.

Alfred almost dated half of the girls in the school and he broke all of the girl's heart in the school too. Every time you walk to your next class, you heard girls talking about him. 'Why does every girl still like him after he breaks up with them?' you always thought. You stopped running and made your way to your locker.

"Phew! Let see what class I have next" you mutter to yourself, scanning your period's list. "Science is next"

You got your science book and made your way to class. You liked science class, not only because it was your best subject you in, it was the only class you don't have to work with someone. But you didn't like the much because you had Alfred in that class.  
The school bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats.

"Settle down, class! Your teacher exclaimed. "I have important announcement to say to you guys! But first let us change our seating chart." Everyone started to groan, including you. There are two seats for one large table that means you have to have a partner. Since this class had 17 students, there is one that had to work alone, which was you.

"Okay, everyone get up and go to the both side of the rooms. "The teacher said. Everyone went to the sides

"I want to go first! Because I'm the hero!" Alfred exclaimed happily. Some kids started laugh.

"Okay then Alfred. Your partner will be..." the teacher replied. 'Please not me, please not me' you thought. "_ _"

"What?!" you exclaimed. Everyone looked at you.

"_, Alfred will be your new partner. Now you two will go to that table in the back." the teacher explains.

'Noo! From all the people in here, why do I have to be with him?' you made your way to the table, sadly and sat down; Alfred merrily followed.

"I don't think we met but I'm Alfred Jones." he said cheerfully.

"_ _..." you mumbled.

"What a nice name, hope we worked..." Alfred blabbered on.

You stop hearing what he was saying and looked at the people being partner up. Soon everyone got partner up and the teacher started to speak again. "Now to the important news! We going to have special project to do!" everyone groan again.

"Come on guys it going to be fun! I call it The Growing-Up Project! And that why I changed the seat charts, you guys are going to be parents!" You look at Alfred, he looked excited. He put his arm around your shoulder and said

"So _ is like my pretend wife?" 'What? Alfred is my pretend husband?!' you thought.

"In a way, yes." the teacher replied. Everyone started to talk between each other, some complain and some started to get excited.

"Settle down! Let me explain more about the project. You guys got to take care of this baby doll." the teacher said. He got boxes out from under the desk and opens it. He took out a baby doll. "You can have a boy or a girl, name them whatever you want. To pass this project, you got to bring the baby back how it is now. If you bring how it is, you are worthy parent. Also I forgot to mention the baby have cameras in it. The video that records in it will be also for a grade. Now come everyone, get your baby." the teacher said. You sighed. "I want a baby boy!" Alfred exclaimed and went to the front, everyone else followed. 'For the first time, I don't want to this project' you thought. "Look _! He our son." Alfred said to you. Every girl in the class glared at you.

"Great" you mumble.

"Everyone has a doll? Great! You in your partner will take turn taking of the doll. Exchange emails, phone number and address, to keep in touch. The project will be due next month." the teacher inquired.

The bell rang and everyone left the room. "Here _, it my phone number, address and email" Alfred said and gave you a paper.

"Ooh thanks" you replied. "So who is going to take care of the baby first?"

"Me! Because I'm the hero" Alfred exclaimed.

"No, me. I'm the mother." you relied and got the doll.

You and Alfred were the last one to get out of the class. "Aww man." he said pouting. You laughed and you looked at the doll. Without noticing Alfred put his hand around your waist and said, "But who knew my wife will be the cutest girl in school."

You stop walking and you felt your cheeks was getting hotter. Alfred smirks and got the doll out from you arms and ran with it.

"You coming with daddy, today!" he exclaimed and threw the baby up in the air, caught it when it came down. you felt your heart skip a little.' What is this feeling?' you thought. From far away you saw Alfred throwing the baby up in the air. Popping from your thought, you remember what the teacher said"To passed this project, you got to bring the baby back how it is now."

You looked at Alfred throwing the doll in the air. "Alfred! Stop doing that!" you exclaimed and ran after him.

This is the beginning of the Growing-Up Project...


	2. Part 2

Popular!AmericaxNerd!Reader The Growing-Up Project Part 2

You lay in your bed, snuggling the covers. It has been three weeks already and three weeks from taking care the baby doll with Alfred. That doll had kept you awake for all day long. It cries for every hour and believe it or not, it moves. Since this week it Alfred turn to take care of it, you finally had time for sleeping.

'Hope he doesn't do anything stupid' you thought sleepy.

Then you blushed. Every time you thought of Alfred, your heart always skips and your cheek turns red. You shift uncomfortably on your bed. Reading through a lot of books and magazine, you finally understand why you acted this way. "You are in love!" you always read from the magazines.

'Impossible! I don't like Alfred, I hate him' you thought "or maybe I do like him...'  
Turning around, you sighed.

'I'm supposed to be sleeping not thinking about him!' you thought bitterly. Closing your eyes, you try to sleep.

"But who knew my wife will be the cutest girl in school." you remember what Alfred said while he wrap his arms on your waist. Blushing even more, you got up.

"I can't sleep" you mutter sadly. Suddenly you phone started to ring. You look at your clock next to your bed; it was 6:30am.

"Who calling so early?" you said annoyed.

Picking up the phone, you said, "Hello?"

"_! I need your help!" you heard Alfred exclaimed on the phone  
You groan and replied "Not again, Alfred..."

"_! It won't stop crying! And it moves!" Alfred blabbered on.

Ignoring the rest of his complains, you thought sadly 'There goes my week'  
"_, I'm coming over so you can help me!"

"Wait! What?! Alfred!"

Alfred already hung the phone up and apparently coming to your house. You lied down your bed and put your arm on your forehead. 'Lucky he doesn't know were I live' you thought with a relief sigh. You went to sleep for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.  
You put you face on your pillow. "Urgh!"

The doorbell kept ringing. Getting yourself up, you went to open the door. "How the he-"

You were interrupted by Alfred tackle you and start to complain again.  
You sighed. Looking at Alfred you notice he was hugging you. You started to blush.

"Alfred, get off me!" you exclaimed.

"Oh sorry,_! But you are so snuggle able!" Alfred said and kept hugging you more. You started to blush more.

"Alfred! You came here for help not for... t-this!" you said, trying to pull him away.

"Aww fine...but we are a married couple, we need act this way don't we?"

You didn't reply to him and push him from you. 'There he goes saying we a married couple' you thought.

Getting the doll from Alfred's arms, you said "Alfred come on. I took care of this doll for a week already it your turn now"

"Please,_ just for this week!" he said with puppy eyes.  
Looking at him, you thought for a while.

"Fine Alfred. But only for this time."

"Yeah!" he exclaimed happily. "Thanks,_!"

After he said, Alfred gave you a kiss in the cheek. You touch the spot where he kisses you. You heart started to beat faster.

"_? Are you okay? You cheeks are super red, like a tomato"  
Alfred said touching your cheek.  
You were about to say something but somehow everything went pitch black...

~Alfred P.O.V. ~

I noticed _'s cheeks getting red. 'I wonder if she sick.'

"_? Are you okay? You cheeks are super red, like a tomato" I asked her.

She looked at me and she looked like she was about to say something but she collapsed into my arms.

"_?! You okay?" I asked her while holding her. She didn't say anything.

I felt her forehead and it was boiling. 'Oh no, she sick!'

Grabbing her like bridal style, I took her to her room. Laying her in her bed, I look at her.

"Alfred" she mutters quietly.

I felt my cheek heat up and I felt my heart skip. Holding where my heart was beating, I thought,

'What is this feeling?'


End file.
